Beastly
by galio
Summary: Only days before his wedding, Lavi is ambushed and left for dead by his bride's jealous admirer. If things weren't bad enough, he's been thrown into a dark place known as the Devil's Wood, home to a mischievous warlock, and transformed into a wretched beast. Lavi finds himself in a game of dragon versus knight in shining armour- his own bride being the damsel at his mercy.
1. The Whimsical Warlock of Westreach

**So I've had this idea swimming around in my head for about a year now. I wanted to throw a little twist on the classic "damsel in distress" tale. Of course, I chose my favourite fandom couple to deliver it. Kanda fans be warned- I like to make him the villain. **

* * *

The day had gone particularly rotten for Lavi, even before he was ambushed in the woods and thrown into the mud. It didn't take him long to identify his situation after he pulled himself from the filth, but only after trekking astray between the bare trees did the enormity of it all strike him. He gazed upward, craning his neck in attempt to gain a baring on his location, but the rocky drop he sought was nowhere in sight. He knew only one thing about his current location- this was the Devil's Wood, without a doubt in his mind. He was now so deep in the woods, in fact, that he couldn't see more than a few yards in front of him. The trees, although totally deprived of their foliage, were so close together that they almost formed tunnels within their twisted roots. Lavi wasn't certain if it were day or night, but it didn't matter, for he knew that evil things lurked here.

If his situation weren't hopeless enough, he also seemed to have been transformed into a savage dragon.

Even if he were to somehow find his way back to Westcliff, it still became a problem when he considered that he would likely be impaled by the ballistae on sight. Damn that wicked Lord Kanda! Lavi was right about him, and now his twisted intentions were clear- albeit only to Lavi himself. If only he could get his hands- claws- on that backstabbing shark, Kanda would be a scorched kebab on the tallest spire of his own fort! His thoughts turned to his fiancé, Lenalee. It pained him to think of what sort of lies she would be told, that the man she was to wed within the week had fWalker from the Reach, his remains scattered far below to be collected by the wolves. He stopped in his tracks.

The letter! His letter to her must have reached her by now! A flicker of hope ignited within. Perhaps she will be able to see the truth, that Kanda and his men would betray him, as per his suspicions he related in the note. His sullen march turned into a cheerful gait. If only he could find his way out of here. To his luck, the trees appeared to be thinning, and he was now able to see that it was very early in the morning. The stars were still visible overhead, looking like a plush cushion in the blushing sky. The dragon attempted to move swiftly, now confident the stories of evil lurking in this wood had all been falsehoods.

"_CAW! WHO GOES THERE?!_"

Lavi stopped so quickly his legs were unable to synchronize the movement, resulting in a great crash into the tree ahead. The crow shuddered with the branch, and to Lavi's absolute horror, dislodged its body from the talons gripping so fiercely to the swaying branch. The rest of the crow crashed to the dark soil rather unceremoniously, and did not move, its talons remaining glued to the branch above. Lavi picked himself up slowly, his back turned to the beast. He was definitely startled, but wasn't truly frightened until the bird lifted its little head and cawed at him again. The crow was missing several of its feathers, its black wings were matted and caked in mud, and Lavi was almost certain there was a maggot or ten crawling in between its beak and what used to be its eyes.

"You are surely the least intimidating dragon I've ever laid eyes upon!" A figure appeared from the trees, and Lavi wondered just how he hadn't seen him coming long before. The youth's white hair seemed to almost glow in the darkness of the woods. He knelt and gathered up the wretched creature in his arms, lamenting over the broken limbs. The demon crow clicked its beak.

"It's not his fault, Tim, you startled him! We can fix your legs, stop your whining." Lavi watched, dumbfounded, as the boy kicked the tree, and the bird's lost talons fell to the ground. They were propped up, and the boy set the crow on the stumps. It flapped its wings, a little angrily, and hopped in a circle. Lavi found himself petrified. This was something else. He immediately took back every doubt he had about this place being evil.

"So, dragon, what has you so babbity rabbity over a little bird?" He as talking to him. Lavi wasn't certain how to respond, or if there was even a point in doing so. He'd not previously considered the possibility that being turned into a beast would eliminate his larynx, and create a massive rift in communication. On the other hand- or claw- this boy didn't seem to be frightened of him at all, which could turn out in his favor.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Lavi chanced. He despaired when it sounded more like a long, deep growl than words, but the boy howled in laughter.

"You? Afraid of you? My pet bird, Tim, flies away from tea time, most rudely might I add, and finds you. Instead of slow-roasting him, you _completely_ tucked your tail in between your legs! Look, even now!" Lavi's long tail was indeed seeking refuge below him. The boy continued, "I daresay you make a terrible dragon! You aren't intimidating in the slightest. Would you care to join us for tea, then?"

Lavi found his jaw in a distinct 'O' shape. Not only was the boy unafraid of him, he could understand and speak to him, and had even gone as far as to deliver a swift castration of any dignity he might have held in this wretched form. And then invite him to tea. Something was definitely wrong with this picture. Any rational person wouldn't keep a long-dead animal for a pet, and no sane human would so boldly march up to something as dangerous as a dragon and laugh at it. There was, of course, the matter of this being the Devil's Wood. Lavi could feel a chill slithering in his bones as he considered that he may be in the presence of something far more powerful than himself. Any comfort he took in being a massive, fire-breathing dragon while in this wood was instantly extinguished. There was something mythical and ancient about the boy's presence, even if one were to disregard the unusually coloured hair. Lavi wouldn't have guessed him to be any older than fifteen, but the knowing depth of the boy's stormy eyes suggested something delphic lurked within. He wondered about the strange tattoo on the boy's face as well- it didn't seem to be there for vanity's sake.

"Who are you?" Lavi managed, fighting to hide any tone in his voice that would hint at his uneasiness. It wasn't a simple task considering he wasn't familiar with draconic socialization. The boy seemed surprised.

"Surely you've heard the rumours," he said, "I cannot think of one resident of these woods that is not me. I mean, of course, if _you_ do, please say so now, I would like to have a word with them." Lavi pondered his words, trying to search his memory for anything that might answer his question. There was one urban tale of a demon whom lived deep inside the Devil's Wood. This child, he thought, couldn't be a demon. Could he? "Truthfully, though, I am rather more curious about you. I know who I am, but I do not know you," he added, "Oh! The tea must be cold by now." He vanished.

Lavi blinked in surprise, attempting to find where the boy had disappeared to, with no success. The crow bounced in front of him, it's awful, empty eyes gazing up at him. It seemed a little peeved about its legs. When Lavi finally dared to peer back at it, the crow extended what was left of its wings, turned, and hopped away into the woods. Against his better judgment, Lavi followed it. When the crow finally became airborne, it very ungracefully darted through the tree trunks at such a speed that it was a chore for Lavi to keep up with it. At last, however, the trees began to thin until he came to a fairly spacious clearing. What stood before him now weaved both anxiety and curiosity in his mind. He was standing in the shadow of a crooked little tower, big enough perhaps to fit Lavi inside, barely, but small enough that he feared it might tip over if the wind were to pick up. The crow flew haphazardly at the window, which was unfortunately shut. It rebounded off of the wooden barrier, falling on its back with its wings spread into the dirt, its poor neck bent at an unhealthy angle. Lavi cringed at the sight.

"Tim! Not again!" The boy opened the window and leaned out, but stopped and smiled to Lavi. "Ah, decided to join us after all! Come in, then, won't you?" This boy was friendly, a little too much so. He approached the door, and quickly found that it was far too small for himself. Instead, he waited outside. The boy returned, opening the door and peering outside, but when he noticed the dragon seated nearby, he recognized the problem. "Oh, bollocks. Well, that's alright, we can come outside." Lavi was alright with this- he wasn't particularly keen on venturing inside anyway. He disappeared into the tower for a moment, and then reappeared with an abnormally tall stack of teapots, spoons, cups, and a saucer full of sugar. Perhaps gravity worked differently in the Devil's Wood, because the stack of china was far above even Lavi's head. They were set out, however, effortlessly and even a blanket was tossed underneath. Between all of Lavi's confusion, the boy strode behind him to pick up the bird and snap its neck back in place. On his way back, he stopped next to Lavi's tail, observed it a moment, and then pinched one of the scales. A sharp pain shot up his back, and without warning, his mouth flew open and a torrent of flames spilled forth from his jaws.

"Ah, perfect! It's warm again!" the boy announced cheerfully, as he picked up the teapot. He then poured three cups and distributed them, one for the bird, Tim, himself, and one for Lavi. The bird merely sat there, seeming to eye the contents of its cup, before plunging its head inside and remaining consequently immobile. "Now you can tell me who you are, my newfound friend."

"Er, my name is Lavi, I am an archivist in Westcliff..." Lavi said slowly, unsure if it was safe to reveal more. The boy seemed pleasantly unvexed. He then dared to ask, "And I suppose you are some sort of demon?" The boy stared at him a moment, and then laughed darkly.

"Demon? Ha! Is that what they call me these days?" he crowed, setting his tea on the scorched blanket. "They used to call me the Whimsical Warlock of Westreach! But I prefer Walker." Lavi felt himself draw back in alarm. He was a warlock! Not a demon, but one that could harness magic. He stood up suddenly, understanding what that might mean. Kanda conspired with him! He knew Kanda was no witch himself, and had sought out Walker in order to take him out of the equation! He advanced on Walker with a snarl.

"Change me back, warlock!" he demanded. Walker was, of course, presently undaunted. He sipped at his tea.

"As you wish," he said, gently.

"Really?" Lavi said, relinquishing the previous ferocity that gripped him. He stood his ground, however, as Walker pulled the hood of his robes over his head, effectively darkening his face. His eyes, however, seemed to glow from under the cowl. In his hand appeared a deck of playing cards, and he set them in between himself and Lavi.

"I am not above doing favours for anyone daring enough to find me in the Devil's Wood," Walker explained, his tone noticeably darker, "However, my magic is never free of cost."

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, uneasily. Walker smiled, pushing the deck forward.

"The first hand will decide whether or not I help you," Walker said, his smile unwavering, "The second will determine to what extent, and the third will determine what you will give me in return for my help." Lavi hesitated. Was Walker being serious? He seemed to be ready to draw a hand right now, and all too eager to proceed. Perhaps this is exactly what Kanda did. Lavi pondered what he could possibly have traded Walker in exchange for transforming him into this terrible monster. Then it struck him- Walker had not been conspiring with Kanda at all. Rather, Kanda had come to Walker to strike a deal in the same fashion he proposed to Lavi. Land, wealth, perhaps a few men to feast on, it couldn't have been difficult for Kanda to provide whatever it was Walker wanted in exchange. Lavi found himself outraged. Walker had no desire to side with anyone but himself. It was clear already that he was ready to betray his deal with Kanda in order to make a new one with Lavi. It would be foolish to trust him.

Walker seemed to sense Lavi's conviction. With a disappointed yawn, he drew back and sipped again at his tea.

"I do wonder what that Eastern fellow wanted so badly that he wished to have you gotten rid of," he casually mentioned. Lavi snorted. So it was true. It was Walker's fault he was like this. "Whatever it was, I hope he'll settle for my version. He wasn't specific in the details. I reckon he intended for me to kill you. But, that's no fun, you see, and after all, he asked me to 'be rid of you', and those are some rather loose terms, wouldn't you say?" Walker winked at him. Lavi was trying to determine what Walker meant by these words. Was he trying to tell him that he saved his life by turning him into a dragon, rather than slaughtering him?

"Why a dragon?" Lavi asked. Wouldn't it have been more 'fun' to make him a frail little hare, or even a caterpillar to feed to his crow?

"Because! Dragons are fantastic! Certainly not enough of them, I say!" Walker cheered, throwing up his arms. Lavi wasn't certain if that was a legitimate answer or not. The warlock paused, as if deep in thought. Then, his head snapped up at Lavi. "It's a woman, isn't it? It is! See, you're blushing!" Even if Lavi was blushing, it wouldn't matter, because his scales were a deep red either way. He decided not to bother pointing this out. The urge to crush the little trogg had come and gone, and in its place was a stronger resolve. If Walker was capable of changing him back, then he would have to do whatever he wanted in order to make that happen. He allowed a deep breath, and as he exhaled, a tendril of smoke curled from his nostrils.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Walker seemed pleased by his decision, and turned to the cards again. Sixteen cards flew from the stack instantaneously, startling Lavi. Eight cards hovered before him, face down, while eight were in front of Walker. "The winner shall name the terms. First hand, then," Walker said, and the cards flipped over. Lavi had two of a kind, but Walker had three of a kind. Lavi peered up from his cards, dreading his answer. The first hand determined if Walker would even help him.

"I win," he declared, and the cards shuffled themselves back into the deck. He peered into Lavi's eyes, and for a moment Lavi felt as if he were reading his mind. "If I am to assist you, I want to know why. Tell me your story, Lavi, and I will determine whether you are deserving of my assistance." Lavi hesitated momentarily, his trust in Walker teetering. He wondered if Kanda had told him his story, and what about his story had so compelled Walker to lend him his magic. Perhaps they were all lies. Lavi would only have to tell him the truth. He wasn't certain where to begin. He thought back to the fox hunt, and what had led to it, and came to the conclusion that he ought to begin with Lenalee.

"Well, you were right about the woman. The woman Kanda is after... she is... was... my fiance."

* * *

Lavi had spent the bulk of the morning in the library, pouring over old tomes and maps. He found himself particularly enchanted by history, and was often spellbound by the intricate detail of a cartographer's hand. He took notes with his quill, marking places of interest with the help of the map. His fingers glided over a large, blackened smudge on the paper's surface. It wasn't terribly far from his current location, he decided, perhaps only a day's ride from the Westcliff. The smudge wasn't of an inky nature, as if a well was spilled over it. It seemed to be burnt, very precisely he noted, an almost symmetrical circle in the heart of the Devil's Wood. He scribbled the coordinates on his notepad. Lavi was aware of the tales about the Devil's Wood- evil things lurked in there. It was a dark and massive sea of trees lurking below Westcliff. To the south, sharing the top of the cliff with the township was the Brighton wood. The people were far less superstitious of them, even claiming it housed a mythical Pool of Immortals.

Leaning back in the old chair, he pushed his mane of red hair behind his head and stretched.

"I really ought to have slept more," Lavi yawned. After all, there was a day full of wedding plans ahead of him, and a hunt... yes, Yu Kanda himself, the Lord of Fort Honning, had invited him to a fox hunt in celebration of his engagement to the Baroness Lee. He ought to have felt honoured. The truth was, however, the notion didn't sit well with him. Yu Kanda, after all, couldn't have been all too pleased that his arrangement with the House of Lee had been forfeit. The Kanda family was not nearly as wealthy, but they did control a vast amount of land, and a strong local militia. The House of Lee had plenty of wealth to spare. A union was inevitable between the two.

He heard movement beneath the table, the sound of the flap on his knapsack opening. He kicked the thief away, and it let out yowl of surprise. The gray cat jumped on the table and took the liberty of sitting on top of the cartography, eying him with serpent-like eyes. It stared a while, then began to lick its paw.

"Stupid cat," Lavi grumbled. Who lets a cat into a library, anyway? He had run into the beast several times in the past years. It was a mangy little ball of fur, matted under its arms and wearing a permanent scowl. There was an objectionable amount of hair protruding from its ears, so much that Lavi always wondered why it wasn't deaf. The animal was starting to grow on him. Lavi had learned, of course, to keep his precious lunch safely tucked away where the cat couldn't get its claws into it. He suspected the little glutton was beginning to learn how to get into that, too.

In defeat, he scratched the cat behind his ears, and it leaned into his palm as if asking for more. Lavi began to close his tomes and roll up the maps. Storing them in their places, the cat follows him as he tucked the notes into his pack and hauled it over his shoulder. He needed to see Lenalee before the hunt today. Lavi had the faint feeling he was walking into a trap, but he couldn't just say no to the offer. Not only so, but announcing his suspicions to the entire house of nobles was out of the question- the House of Lee didn't favour him as it was. Turning down the fox hunt under the pretense that his outfitter was attempting to murder him would be scandalous. Things weren't so simple. He had to confide his suspicions in someone, should anything happen to him- or Lenalee.

When he reached the estate, him and the doormen spent a few minutes trying to scare the cat away. It was certainly persistent, but eventually it grew bored and pranced away along the wall. Lavi knew he would see it again, one way or another. He ignored the calculating eyes as he crossed the hall, his own gaze focused ahead. It was the only way to keep himself from becoming enthralled by the lavish portraits lining the walls, telling of the family's history to onlookers. Lavi was interested in knowing more about the Lee family, but much of their personal memoirs were tucked away. It was a shame, really. As rich and influential as they were in Westcliff, the family was awful quiet about their well-to-do lives. Even Lenalee knew little of her own family origins. She knew only that they came from the East, helping establish the township after crossing the land many decades ago.

"Well, well, if it isn't the groom-to-be."

Lavi was startled by the voice. Its owner, Lavi swore, must have just appeared through the wall, because there were no doors on either side of him. It was the Grand Magister. Not one of Lavi's favourites.

"Ah- hel- an Honour it is to see you!" Lavi stumbled over his own words. He would never grow accustomed to this noble-people talk. The man smiled pleasantly, although Lavi could almost smell the insincerity.

"If you're here to see our dear Lenalee, she is away at the moment," he informed him, pouring a glass of red wine. Lavi was almost certain it wasn't in his hand a moment ago.

"I wasn't informed," Lavi said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "If I may, where has she gone to?"

The man chuckled, swirling the drink in the glass and indulging. Lavi waited with as much patience as he could. The Grand Magister was an imp if he'd ever seen one. He would pull every individual hair from a lion's rump for as long as the lion would put up with it, then turn its throat into a trumpet at the first sound of dissent. Finally, the man responded.

"She is away, in Pemberley, as of last night. It is her last days as a maiden, after all." Lavi didn't at all like the way he said that. There was something like seeping venom in his words, as if he was speaking to a child. The man was observing him like an old coat covered in the dust of centuries. "Best you meet with Kanda, the lad has already left to make preparations for your hunt today."

"Right," Lavi returned frigidly, "Thank you, Sir."

The man called to him on his way out. Lavi stopped, only sparing him a look over the shoulder. The Grand Magister tilted his hat, his long red hair consuming him like a giftwrapped mummy.

"Do take care today, I would hate to lose another bright mind to the darkness."

As perplexed as his words left Lavi, it didn't matter, because in the next moment, the Grand Magister had vanished.

* * *

**I'll try to keep this updated when I can. Please leave me some feedback- it's extremely motivational for me. =)**


	2. The Fox Hunt

**Finally finished this chapter! Woo! Thank you for the feedback, I'm glad you all enjoyed it. =) Do feel free to continue leaving more. #wink #nudge**

* * *

The warlock made a show of yawning.

The bird's head seemed to be swelling up with the hot tea. Walker uniformly righted Tim's head, as if it was a common occurrence. Lavi was certain there were plenty of odd things considered normal in this neck of the woods, by Walker's standards, anyway. As Lavi recounted his story, Walker had busied himself sipping at his tea, mixing it with so many sugar cubes, Lavi wondered if perhaps he was drinking molasses rather than tea. He did listen intently enough, or so it seemed, because this was only the first time Lavi had been interrupted.

"So, the fox hunt? Let's get to that part," Walker coaxed, refilling his cup. Unsure how exactly to drink the tea from such a tiny cup without breaking it, Lavi's remained full, and was most likely getting cold by now. He rolled his eyes, but tried to be respectful as possible and go along with the warlock's wishes. Walker appeared to be far more interested in the part of his tale that involved himself.

"Yes, of course... Lord Kanda led the hunt into the Brighton Woods. It was a small party, too small, really..."

* * *

The red hunting coat was most definitely out of his comfort zone. Being his first hunt, however, Lord Kanda insisted he wear the proper attire. It could have been worse, Lavi thought; at least the outfit was simple enough. Other than the coat, he wore merely a pair of white trousers and knee-high jockey boots. Lavi was surprised by the small size of Kanda's group. He was certain he'd seen him hunt with far more of his colleagues, but with a party of three and one hound, it ought to have been the biggest red flag even raised. Not only was the party small, but the man Lord Kanda elected to bring with them was blind. Noise Marie was a large, dark-skinned man whom served at Fort Honning. He trusted the man had impeccable hearing, but foxes weren't exactly the noisiest of creatures.

"He is one of the best trackers," Kanda had explained, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bring a hound to do the job." This information didn't put Lavi at ease. He watched as Kanda placed a couple of flares in his saddlebag. What was the point of having them? The only other person able to see them would be himself, and if it were a signal for Westcliff, it would most likely be missed. Westcliff was like a fortress. The walls were tall as the sky, and there would be no way a person within the township would be able to see a red flare going off in the Brighton Woods over that wall. Sometimes, there were watchmen posted on top, but if that ever happened, the men were too far gone in their drinks to even notice them. They definitely wouldn't attract any game, either. Noise handed him a hunting rifle.

"You'll be needing this. Kanda insists you will have the honour of killing it." The large man smiled, although Lavi could swear it was short-lived. Noise walked away and saddled Lavi's horse as if it were a nuisance of a job. When he finished, he patted the horn as if instructing him to get on, then retreated to join Kanda outside. Lavi watched them. Kanda was telling Noise something in a hushed tone as the hound sniffed around in the grass farther away. He caught Kanda's eye, and after an uncomfortable moment, Kanda tore away and mounted his own dark horse. Lavi felt the dirk tucked away in his coat burn hot. It didn't go far in assuring him safety among Kanda and his peon, but it was something.

Cautiously, he hoisted himself on the back of the palomino. It grumbled a little at him, but seemed content enough by his presence. Good. At least the horse wasn't plotting to kill him.

"We'll head east until we pick up a trail. The hound will go to the ground if it burrows," Noise declared. He then whistled at the dog, and it followed him into the trees. Lavi followed a distance behind Kanda, and soon they were trekking through the Brighton Woods in a small procession. The men plowed on for a while in this manner, silent, as the dog and Noise led them off the trail. They proceeded downhill, toward the stream, where Noise signaled for them to stop.

"Wait here," he said, quietly, following the dog into the trees on the other side. Now alone with Kanda, the silence began to evolve into a fully orchestrated rendition of woodland sounds. Finally, Kanda spoke.

"I'm unsure what she sees in you, archivist," he said. His tone was unassuming, but Lavi could taste the venom in his words. He was busied cleaning his musket with a twig, a rag, and some water from the stream- perhaps for the third time today. Kanda didn't look at him, likely because his eyes would give away how he was really feeling. "Not an ounce of wealth to your name, no land to speak of, disagreeable blood," he continued, each word more insulting than the next, "I daresay not even as handsome as she deserves. It must be luck. Truly, that woman is mad for choosing you over the blatantly worthy candidate. And you are one lucky bastard for winning her _favor_." Kanda spat the last word as if it were a spoiled egg. Lavi felt his blood pulsating like it would burst from his skin at any moment. Kanda was boldly slandering his name, right to his face, and Lavi could think of no reasonable way to respond to the scorn.

"I suppose the maiden's tastes far exceed material possessions," Lavi returned. Yeah, that sounded about right. Of course, Kanda did not agree at all. He knit his brows, as if deeply conflicted on his next statement. _Good_, Lavi thought,_ Stay quiet_. Instead, Kanda smiled. It wasn't the sort of smile that might have Lavi convinced that the man made a breakthrough. It was the sort of smile that had Lavi convinced the Lord of Fort Honning just reminded himself that Lavi wouldn't be a concern of his in the near future. The kind of smile that had him worried for his life all over again.

"Perhaps," Kanda agreed, turning away for a moment, "She is a foolish young girl, after all. Even after you nearly killed her." Lavi wasn't listening, however, because a series of scenarios were now making their rounds in his conscience. He ought to rid of him now. With his back turned, he wouldn't even be able to stop Lavi from gutting him. He knew, without a doubt, Kanda planned to kill him, so it would be a self-defence...  
No, Lavi corrected himself, he would be a murderer. He wouldn't sink to Kanda's level, not like this. Not to mention, if he slew a noble, he'd have the entire township after his head. He ought to run for it. Take off now, warn the guard of Kanda's plot. No, not the guard- they were controlled by Kanda himself. It wouldn't work. Lavi didn't have many options. He could run away to Pemberley, find Lenalee and elope with her- yes, that seemed like the best course of action now.

"We've picked up a trail," Noise emerged from the trees, and Kanda immediately stood, drawing a crossbow. Lavi took that as invitation to wield his rifle. If Kanda had at all intended to use that weapon on Lavi, he wasn't going down without a fight. It looked as if running was no longer a choice. If he tried, Kanda could easily shoot him down with an iron bolt to the back.

They were now headed north, toward the edge of the woods. It was darker here, or perhaps it was Lavi's imagination. The woods were quieter as they neared the cliffside. It was below this steep drop where sat the Devil's Wood, nestled comfortably in its massive valley. The locals of Westcliff often likened it to the home of a widow spider, patiently awaiting her next victim to tumble into her clutches from the safety of the Reach. Noise held out an arm, raising his finger to his lips. Kanda and Lavi stopped. Noise pointed forward. Before them, digging into the pine needles on the woodland floor, was a small, white fox. Its large ears were raised, alert. For a moment, it paused, peering around. It must have decided it was safe, because it began pawing at the needles again.

Kanda dismounted his horse, and Lavi followed suit. Cautiously, they copied Noise's movements until they were within firing range. The hound stood a ways back as to not alert the creature of its scent. They came up behind a large rock. Kanda motioned for him to take aim. He was uncomfortably close to Lavi, and for a moment he considered the possibility that this was it. He found himself focused more upon the dirk in his coat than the fox he was to shoot. Lavi placed the rifle on top of the rock, taking careful aim. Momentarily, he observed the creature. A white fox... he had never seen one, he admitted. He glanced at Kanda incredulously. Why kill something so beautiful? Kanda motioned for him to carry on.

"Consider it my blessing," he whispered, as if he expected Lavi to be humbled by his generosity. For a strange moment, the fox seemed to have met Lavi's gaze. Its stormy gray eyes bore into his own with a mystifying intensity, a knowing look. _Will you pull the trigger?_ It seemed to be asking him. He couldn't help but feel spellbound by its gaze. Lavi didn't want to kill it. It was innocent, and so beautiful... but he squeezed the trigger, and as the loud _crack!_ and the smoke from the powder blinded his senses, several things happened.

Lavi felt a sharp pain in his ribs, and it spread quickly from his heart to the rest of his body. It felt as if his blood was on fire- quite literally- and his body thrashed about trying to extinguish it. He could hear the horses going berserk, the shouts of the two men behind him. There were shots fired, and he felt several bullets graze past him, whizzing past his ears. None of them hit, but one thing did. A massive force knocked him off balance from behind, and suddenly he was falling, spinning out of control. When he was finally able to open his eye, he saw the barren trees below rushing at him quickly, ready to catch him in their unloving grasp. He spread his arms, and for a moment he could swear he felt himself catch the wind, but when he crashed into the dead wood, the length of his fall became all too clear. The trees snapped underneath him easily, offering little by way of cushioning his fall, and he struck the ground with enough force to crush a small cabin.

* * *

"I'm flattered!" Walker declared, throwing up his arms, the content of his teacup spilling over onto poor Tim, whom crowed unpleasantly as the hot drink burned its exposed skin.

"What?" Lavi questioned. Walker seemed to be batting his eyes at him.

"Oh, I'm just humbled you thought me magnificent, even as a fox!" Walker chirped. Lavi felt himself bewildered, but the boy's words did make sense. The archivist felt the same intense heat that had burned through his blood before. Noise didn't go ahead of them to track the fox down- he went out to rendezvous with the warlock, to lead Lavi into their trap. Kanda only stayed with him to have the last word. Lavi was right. He felt so stupid. That damned smile of his- Kanda blatantly had known that his rival would soon be dispatched. It was a smile of satisfaction, victory...

"Oh, but it's too bad, really," Walker interjected his roiling thoughts, "You ought to have seen the looks on their faces when I cursed you! They definitely weren't expecting a _dragon_ to emerge out of you. The Lord, though..." His excited tone settled, "He gave me this look, like- '_Stop messing around!_'- so I had to push you off the cliff. Sorry about that, by the way."

Lavi shot him an agitated look. Walker quickly added, "Don't worry, don't worry! After you fell, they were convinced that you were gone for good. Oh, foolish they were indeed. They actually commended me for hiding your body. They paid me, and took off. I'm almost certain they would tell anyone concerned that a dragon had eaten you!" Walker shook his head. "Alas, they failed to confirm the damage. It's a good thing you survived, eh?"

Lavi wasn't feeling the same joy. He felt sick. Walker sat here before him, gleefully recounting the behind-the-scenes plot that had essentially ended Lavi's world. While the warlock assured him he had done him a favour by increasing the possibility that he wouldn't die from the fall, Lavi could only see things one way; Kanda would return to Westcliff, informing Lenalee of the grave news. Lavi was tragically killed by a dragon, and Kanda avenged his fallen 'friend' by slaying the beast and sending its corpse into the Devil's Wood. Kanda was now a hero thanks to a curse that Walker selected purely for his own amusement.

"How much did he pay you?" Lavi asked, weakly. He knew he couldn't match it. Walker laughed out loud.

"Oh, the question isn't how much he paid me," he said, "It's- _what_ did he pay me?" Lavi found himself puzzled. Walker made it seem like Kanda had paid him a hefty sum- or perhaps, something far more absurd than that. "Enough of that, now. Let's get back to the matter at hand, shall we?" Walker coaxed. "I've decided I will change you back, after all. In fact, I'll even help you get into your little township and carry on with your betrothed! So let's just skip that second hand and get on to the last game, hmm?" He said, brightly. Lavi knew he was evading the question, but he carried on for the sake of getting away as soon as possible. Walker laid out the deck again. It shuffled itself, and like before, sixteen cards hovered before them.

"Now, we will decide my price. If you win, we can settle things on your terms. If I win," Walker smiled darkly, "I name the price."

The cards revealed themselves. Lavi stood triumphantly.

"Full house, I win," he declared. Walker seemed a little surprised, and looked at his own hand. He stared a moment, but then fanned the cards. One of his cards transformed, changing suits.

"Royal flush," Walker corrected him. Lavi's jaw fell, but he snapped it shut, smoke rising from his nostrils.

"No! You cheated!" he growled. "_I_ name the terms." Walker grinned, undaunted by the massive, angry dragon before him.

"Cheat? I would never. Now, my terms are as follows... in exchange for my assistance, you will serve me. You will be my humble minion, and follow my orders regardless of circumstance," he said, coolly, "My _pet_, if you will." Lavi rose to his full height. Outraged, he bellowed a wave of fire, torching the entire deck of cards. Their ashes scattered into the wind. He fell on his claws, stomping the blackened ground. He would be nobody's 'pet'. Walker was a scammer- a selfish child with his own agenda. His intentions were clear now- the only reason he was like this, the motive behind his whole act in 'saving' him from Kanda- all he wanted was some pet dragon to carry out his self-motivated deeds. There was no way, not in the deepest pits of Hell he would agree to such outrageous demands.

"Change me back _now_, Demon, or I'll crush you where you stand," he hissed, now face to snout with the warlock, "You're a cheat. I won your game, even-handed, so you follow_ my _rules-"

In an instant, Lavi felt his entire world expand around him. Walker knelt, pinching him by the tail. He was easily the size of a lizard. He thrashed about in a panic as Walker held him at eye-level, giving him a scornful look.

"I think you forget your place, Bookman. I'm rather disappointed in you. At this rate, I'm starting to reconsider my offer. You would make a terrible minion, turning on me at a moment's notice." A look of mock-hurt adorned his face. "I'll give you one last chance, Lavi. Do you accept my terms?"

"Of course not!" Lavi hissed, "Your terms are absolutely absurd!"

"... Very well, it seems my business with you is done, then," the boy said, setting him on the ground again. He gathered the tea set and the scorched blanket and took it inside the tower. Tim hopped over, eying Lavi in a way he didn't like. He spat a pathetic spark at the crow. Walker returned, scooping the foul thing away. He glanced down at Lavi, and for a moment, he almost looked hurt.

"My offer stands, you know. Perhaps your hubris is too great to accept my terms now, but in time... perhaps you'll find you need me after all." With that, he snapped his fingers, and Lavi returned to his full size. Walker stepped into the tower, shutting the door behind him. Before Lavi could even blink, the tower vanished into the night. Lavi was hurt, enraged, and now completely alone. He had nothing to fall back on anymore. In an instant, he stood and glared out into the darkness. The stunned understanding took hold of him- he'd just blown his only chance to right his life again. He paced, for minutes, hours, perhaps. He continued to gaze up to the steep cliff in the distance, now just a dark silhouette looming over the Devil's Wood.

This wasn't happening. No, he wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't allow Kanda to win. Lenalee _had to_ know the truth. Lavi wasn't dead. Kanda was a murderer, and he'd conspired with a sorcerer to twist their fates. It was Kanda whom needed to pay for this. And Lavi would make him, no matter what happened to himself. All that mattered now was that Kanda pay for his crime. It was as if the savage animal took over at that moment, and Lavi had no intention of stopping it. The dragon beat its powerful wings, feeling the wind gather underneath them. Instinct grasped him, and he unleashed a jet of flames. Riding on that heat, he lifted into the dark sky, cloaked by the night. The moon was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, and as Lavi ascended further, he too became shrouded. Nobody would see him approaching.

* * *

_It was warm summer day, the first time he met her._

_The sounds of noble merriment filled the air, the sounds of wine glasses connecting in a toast. Jokes were told. Wealthy men and women danced in a uniform fashion to a classic tune, while a group of gentlemen gathered about the newlyweds, congratulating them on their joining. The geishas stood nearby, fanning themselves as they gossiped. Bachelors approached them, and arm-in-arm they disappeared into the estate. It was the perfect day for a high-class wedding, but for Lavi, it was the perfect day to evade the guards and explore the Brighton Woods. There was a particular spot on his maps he wanted to see- the edge of the forest was supposedly 'the drop'. Below would be the Devil's Wood. Few had ventured there, and fewer came back alive._

_As he passed the merry estate, something caught his eye. There were two kids among the adults. One was a boy about his age, with dark hair and a scowl on his face. He seemed to be scolding the other, a younger girl with equally dark hair drawn into pigtails. He wondered for a moment if they were related, but something told him they weren't. The boy tore the doll from her hands, raising it far above her head. The girl cried out, reaching for it, but just short of grasping the toy. The young Lavi found himself rapt, watching from the brush. The boy said something, and threw the doll over the gate. It landed next to him. The girl dropped to her knees and sobbed as the boy walked away._

_Feeling sorry for the girl, he picked it up. It was torn somewhere along the arm, stuffing spilling from the 'wound'. Looking back to the scene, the girl was gone from sight. He stuffed the doll in his bag, next to the map and baguette he'd stored for lunch. Just as he might continue, he heard the girl sobbing again, somewhere above him. He peered up. There was a balcony just over the gate. The girl had relocated here to continue her crying. Her sobs were pathetic. Lavi approached the balcony._

_"What's wrong, girl?" he called up to her. The girl looked up, her pigtails sticking to her flushed cheeks. Lavi blushed. She was cute._

_"Yu is a bully!" she cried, "He's bossy! He makes me do everything, only because he says we're going to get married one day, just like my brother." She sniffed, turning back to the festivities. Lavi guessed that the groom was her older brother. "I don't want to get married to stupid Yu!" She resumed her sobbing. So the boy's name was Yu. He glanced back at the party. The boy, Yu, was now engaged in a fencing match with another boy._

_"Wanna come with me?" Lavi chanced. The question was spontaneous, and he immediately questioned his resolve to ask it. What did he want with a girl? She was a noble, no less. She would only get him into trouble. He felt so sorry for her, though... somehow, he felt as if he could relate to her. After all, she was a kid, just like him. Maybe being a high-class kid wasn't much different than being just a normal one._

_She looked up again, wiping away her tears on her little white dress. She sniveled._

_"G-go where? I'll get in trouble..." she glanced back at her brother. Lavi smirked at her, and feigned a careless shrug._

_"On an adventure. But I understand if you're too much of a **chicken**..."_

_"I'm not a chicken!" she insisted. She leaned over the balcony. "Um..."_

_"Jump!" Lavi said. "I can catch you!" She looked uncertain. A third glance at the party. She then looked down to Lavi, and the ground._

_"Alright, here I come!" She grabbed the front of her dress, gathering it at her side. She lifted herself on the balcony, and slid herself off. Lavi held out his arms, suddenly unsure if he could stop her fall. She fell into his arms, and both of the children fell to the ground. Lavi of course, was on the bottom of the pile. The girl giggled, picking herself up. Her tears were already long gone, in its place, an excited grin. "That was fun!"_

_Lavi picked himself up from the ground._

_"I'm Lenalee!" she said, lifting her dress in a short curtsy._

_"Lavi," he returned, "Come on, let's go before your brother finds you."_

_The kids sneaked to the outskirts of Westcliff. The guards were never observant enough to catch two children up to no good. He led Lenalee to small tunnel were the stream fed into the township. It was a very small space, but for two kids, it was only a short crawl away from the outside world. They emerged in a space concealed by a large brush. Lavi parted the foliage, and when he found the coast clear, he took Lenalee's hand and they made a dash into the woods._

_Lenalee was being so quiet that Lavi had to stop just to make sure she was alright._

_"I've never been this far out of Westcliff," she explained. She was everything but frightened, though, and Lavi could immediately tell he would take a liking to her._

_"So..." Lavi began, clasping his hands behind his back, and marching around a tree. He picked up a pair of long switches from the ground and rounded it quickly, tossing one of them to Lenalee. She caught it, and Lavi thrust his toward her. "En Garde, Lenalee!" She seemed startled, but quickly caught on. Her smile was confident. She put an arm around her back and parried every one of Lavi's advances. They battled until she backed Lavi up to the stream. With one last thrust, she sent Lavi tumbling on his back into the stream. He dropped the switch in surrender. Lenalee smiled, dropping her own and offering another curtsy. Lavi couldn't believe he'd just been bested in swordplay by a girl._

_"You're really good," he conceded, sounding a little embarrassed. Lenalee helped him out of the stream._

_The kids ventured deeper into the woods. Lavi pulled out his map from time to time, and though he didn't want to admit it, he was lost. It was becoming late in the day, and the noon sun was beginning to droop into the horizon. Lenalee was catching on to the situation, and he felt her walking closer to him now._

_"You're not scared of the dark, are you?" he asked her, chuckling. Lenalee seemed offended._

_"I'm not afraid of the dark!" she declared, straightening up. She was acting braver than she felt, and it was showing. Soon, they came to a stop. They had arrived at the edge of the Reach- and as the trees around them spread, they could see the vast sea of foliage below stretching as far as the horizon._

_"What's that?" Lenalee asked quietly._

_"The Devil's Wood," Lavi answered, peering down at the spectacle, "They say a demon lives in it."_

_"WHAT?!" she shrieked, and Lavi covered her mouth, shushing her. She calmed, and for a few minutes they both gazed at the expanse of woodland below them. Then, she turned to Lavi again with a new question. "Are you gonna go down there?" Lavi shook his head. Lenalee smirked, "Chicken?"_

_"No, it's not that..." he said, his gaze still pointed below. She returned her gaze downward as the sun set and thunder rumbled in the sky._

_"We should go home," Lenalee finally said, but when she turned to Lavi, he was gone._

_"__**ROAR!**__" he howled behind her, and Lenalee was so startled that she lost her footing and tumbled from the fringe. Lenalee shrieked._

"Lavi!"

_"Lenalee!" He peered over the edge. Lenalee was holding on for dear life. "Grab my hand!" He called, holding it out for her. She hesitated, but without much option, she reached for his hand. Lenalee got a tight grip on his hand; just then, the little footing she had to keep her from falling gave way. Lenalee dropped deeper along with Lavi in hand, but he was able to stop any further decent. The impending fall wasn't a straight vertical drop, but an incline made up of rock-strewn terrain. Vertical or not, Lavi wasn't planning on letting them fall. _

_"Pull me up, Lavi! Quick!" Lenalee cried. Lavi's arm shot with pain as a freezing wind pounded his body. "Please! Please, you can do it," she shrieked desperately. _

_He wanted so desperately to pull her up, but he wasn't strong enough. Lavi's gaze met Lenalee's, and at that moment they both knew she was going to plunge. It was a futile moment for him. The thought of letting her go and saving his own life crossed his mind. He quickly pushed that option out of his head. Lavi's grip on her got tighter as his strength slowly left him. The rain came down hard and cold. Sadly, Lavi's strength had now completely disappeared. The children plummeted down hand in hand. The world seemed to go in slow motion as they fell down the steep inclined mountain. Their bodies were tossed like lifeless forms down the gravel. Lightning flashed as the children landed on a small ledge jutting out halfway down._

_Rain trickled down Lavi's face and his body throbbed, sore and pained. He wasn't certain if he were still alive, or if Lenalee had survived. The boy moved his head to find her next to him, lying face down in the damp earth. He opened his mouth to ask if she was okay. No words formed from his lips, only gasps for air. He lifted his torso and sat up. To his surprise he wasn't severely hurt - the only serious wound was to his knee, which was bleeding profusely. Lenalee wasn't so lucky. Her white dress was tattered and drenched with the blackened dirt, and blood. There was an enormous wound on her head, bleeding like the rushing stream she'd pushed him into. The girl's body laid in an awkward position with her legs and arms tangled in the freezing mud. Lavi began to crawl to her slowly. His body, shivering from the cold, inched its way toward her._

_"Oh my God, Lenalee!" a voice screeched in horror from above. Lavi peered upward and saw two forms in the mist. One was her brother, and the other was the Grand Magister- Marian Cross. Both adults had been looking for the missing children for hours. Lavi was barely conscious enough to recognize them. The Grand Magister conjured two pink bubbles, which drifted down to the children and enveloped them inside. Lenalee's bubble ascended first. Lavi's drifted upward slowly, and for a moment he expected Cross to snap it and let him plummet a second time._

_When he reached the edge, the bubble popped, dumping Lavi into the mud unceremoniously. Lenalee's brother held her wilted body in his arms, sobbing profusely and attempting to stop the bleeding. Cross attended to Lenalee. He held a hand over her wound, and miraculously, the skin sealed up and the bleeding stopped. _

_"Take her home, Komui." Cross instructed. Komui didn't need to be told twice. Without so much as acknowledging Lavi, he held his sister as he climbed onto his horse, riding back toward Westcliff._

_Cross turned on Lavi, towering over the boy with an accusing gaze. "What the hell is your problem, boy? If she dies, it's your fault for being so damned careless. What were you thinking?" _

_Lavi couldn't respond. He couldn't argue, because Cross was right. The man crossed his arms. "Don't you ever talk to Lenalee again, you hear me? You are to never to see her again. You're lucky I don't have you arrested for this. I hope for your sake you've learned your lesson, boy, and your place."_

_Cross left Lavi in the mud, riding back to catch up with Komui. _

_The rain was ceaseless and it came crashing down on Lavi in his puddle. It was his fault Lenalee was hurt. He'd never felt so stupid and weak in his life. Some time had passed before Lavi finally dragged himself out of the mud and headed home. He limped his way slowly to Westcliff. He wasn't in any rush to get back for the reason he feared the other villagers would be as mean as the Grand Magister had been. Lavi understood why, though. He could have killed her. He trembled. He would never see Lenalee again._

* * *

Seeing the lights below drew Lavi from the memory.

He drifted lower, peering into the township. He was stunned by how well he could see. In the dark of night, nobody could see him circling from the air, but to Lavi, he could see everything below as if he were a hawk. With night vision.

He quickly reminded himself of his resolve. He needed to find Kanda, and punish him. The guards were drifting off, enjoying their booze, as usual, very unaware of the threat from above. He spotted the Lee estate. It was the same as ever- a lush courtyard and garden dominated by the two-story estate, its many balconies jutting out on every side. He spotted several people on these balconies. On the west platform, Komui and his wife, Fo, were enjoying a glass of wine. In the north balcony was Cross himself, accompanied by three scantily-clad women. _Classy as ever_, Lavi thought.

Then he spotted the man.

Kanda was standing on the south balcony- Lenalee's. He was faced toward the door, and Lavi could see the shadow moving about within. His arms were spread at his sides, as if he was arguing with her about something. Lenalee emerged from her room, paced, and looked up at Kanda several times before he took hold of her hands. She stopped, and fell into his arms. She was crying.

Lavi felt rage boiling in his chest. He'd been lied to. Lenalee was supposed to be in Pemberley. He despaired that his letter never made it to her at all. And now, from the looks of it, Kanda was breaking the news to her. Lenalee's husband to be was dead. He should have killed Kanda when he could. He should have run away and took Lenalee with him. This whole mess could have been avoided.

The two stood there for a few minutes, and Lavi watched them, his murderous thoughts stirring like a volcano ready to burst. Then, Kanda made the very mistake Lavi was looking out for. He dropped to one knee, and took Lenalee's hand in his own. That insensitive imp! Lavi could contain it no longer. Regardless of his condition, he could not allow this to happen. Once again, instinct took over, and Lavi tucked in his wings, and fell into a dive. He approached the balcony so fast, it wasn't until the last moment that Lenalee saw the shadow approaching. Mid-dive, he turned on his side, opening his wings. He reached for Kanda, who ducked. His claws closed instead around Lenalee.

He swept past the balcony, orienting himself. He didn't intend to catch Lenalee at all. He stopped, suspending himself over the courtyard. Lenalee shrieked, kicking and screaming in his grip. It astounded Lavi how quickly the entire militia had gathered outside the estate. He could see the ballistae trained on him. They didn't hesitate to load their weapons, and Lavi responded with a fireball. The men shouted drunken curses and leaped away as the siege weapon burst into flame.

"What are you buffoons waiting for?! Take it down! Fire, fire!" Kanda barked from the balcony. The men surrounding him began firing their crossbows. This was unbelievable. Lavi pounded his wings, gaining air, and he rose higher until he was out of the militia's range. Lenalee's screams turned into sobs of despair.

"Put me down, you ugly monster!" she shrieked, her fists thumping his claws ineffectively. Unfortunately, Lavi wasn't going to do that. He wasn't going to drop her, not again. He returned to the clouds, Westcliff shrinking into but a spec of red in the night, his prize kicking and screaming in his claws.

* * *

**I wonder whose going to come to Lenalee's rescue? ;) Don't forget to leave a review! Next chapter will be up... when I get time! Bwuahaha!  
**


End file.
